The Forbiden Journels of The YuGiOh Characters
by Nahadria-Leralonde
Summary: I'm no good at summaries. Hell, here goes one anyways: These were inspired by 'The Very Secret Diaries of the Lord of the Rings Characters' only they're for Yu-Gi-Oh. Don't ask, just read them.


Yugi Motou  
  
Day One: Saturday  
  
Woke up this morning to find myself in some interesting positions.   
Walked in on Grandpa Motou…er…having some fun in the living room. Went to   
have breakfast. Grandpa Motou gave me a 3D golden puzzle. It wasn't put   
together. He knows I only like them when they're put together. Does he   
expect me to do it? Apparently I have to 'harness the power inside.' Was   
that another Grandpa joke? Wasn't funny.   
  
Worked on puzzle. Not an easy task.  
  
Day Two: Sunday  
  
How long can it take to put a god damn puzzle together?  
  
Day Three: Monday  
  
Went to school. Got an 'A' on my project with Joey. Asked Grandpa   
Motou about the lady on Saturday. Wasn't a good subject. Never again, I   
say. Won a duel with Tea. Stupid bitch. She should go away.  
  
Day Seven: Monday  
  
Been a week. Puzzle still not put together. Very hard.   
  
Day Eight: Tuesday  
  
Almost done. Going to go do homework.   
  
Day Nine: Wednesday  
  
Finished puzzle. Grandpa Motou gave me a chain. Put it on. Spirit   
seems to have taken refuge in my head. Very cute. 3000 years old, though,   
slight turnoff.   
  
Day Ten: Thursday  
  
New kid at school has golden item on chain too. No longer special.   
Spirit in my head named Yami. Was it my imagination, or was he hitting on   
me?   
  
Day Fourteen: Monday  
  
It wasn't my imagination.  
  
Day Fifteen: Tuesday  
  
Yami very very cute. He should stay in my head. Becoming friends…if   
that's what you'd call us.  
  
Day Sixteen: Wednesday  
  
Had some fun with Yami. Very, very cute. I like him.  
  
Day Seventeen: Thursday  
  
Got letter from Maxamillion Pegasus. Going to Duelist Kingdom next   
Friday. Yami definitely coming. Tristan, Joey, and Tea coming too. Can't Tea   
just stay here? Must find dueling deck…  
  
Day Twenty: Sunday  
  
Yami very smart. Yami very cute. He said he'd never been with anyone   
so brave…flattering.  
  
Day Twenty-four: Thursday  
  
Leaving tomorrow. Still haven't found dueling deck. Searched Yami for   
it. He didn't have it. I knew that.  
Day Twenty-five: Friday  
  
Found dueling deck under Grandpa's rocking chair. Is my Dark Magician   
missing? Grandpa Motou likes my Dark Magician…Went to dock. Met up with   
Joey, Tristan, and Tea. Joey Tristan and me tried to ditch Tea. Smarter   
than she looks. Damn.  
Yami Yugi  
  
Day Nine: Wednesday  
  
Hmmmmmm. I've found a small child. Insignificant being. Bow to higher   
powers.  
  
Day Ten: Thursday  
  
I like him. Small child is named Yugi. Very cute. A little young for me,   
but it can be worked out.  
  
Day Eleven: Friday  
  
Must not write very long…I have a date with Yugi. Did I say that out   
loud?  
  
Day Fifteen: Tuesday  
  
Best date I ever had. Yugi is far better than I thought…  
  
Day Sixteen: Wednesday  
  
Becoming close with Yugi. What? I am not a pedophile! He's only 2985   
years younger than me! …Can a spirit be arrested?  
  
Day Seventeen: Thursday  
  
Read mail with Yugi. Cuddled. Going to Duelist Kingdom. Is Tea coming?   
Damn…  
  
Day Twenty: Sunday  
  
Yugi is wild…so brave. I like him.  
  
Day Twenty-four: Thursday   
  
Almost took Yugi's dueling deck so he would search me for it. He did   
anyway. Very fun.  
  
Day Twenty-five: Friday  
  
Left for Duelist Kingdom. Tried to loose Tea. Didn't work. Sharing a   
room with Yugi. This'll be a fun trip.  
Ryou Bakura  
  
Day One: Saturday  
  
Father came back from Egypt today. Glad he's back. Father brought   
me a golden ring. Evidently I was destined to have it. How the fuck can he   
tell?  
  
Day Two: Sunday  
  
Golden Ring feels cold on my neck. Must resist urge to throw it out   
the window.  
  
Day Three: Monday  
  
First day at new school. No new friends. Domino High School. I hate   
being a freshman. Must go wash hair…  
  
Day Seven: Monday  
  
Been a week. Found schoolmate. Yugi. He has golden necklace too. Not   
put together yet. Very fashionable, maybe?  
  
Day Eight: Tuesday  
  
Must do project for history. About Egypt. Easy. Be done soon.  
  
Day Nine: Wednesday  
  
Yugi finished golden necklace puzzle. Very cute, I must say.  
  
Day Ten: Thursday  
  
Yugi noticed me today. Millennium Ring caught his eye. He told me my   
necklace is very powerful. Heard it before, no new news. First new friend.  
  
Day Fourteen: Monday  
  
It seems I've heard all these things about my Millennium Ring from my   
new second personality. Evil. Mean. Yami Bakura. Must throw Ring out   
window!  
  
Day Fifteen: Tuesday  
  
Yami Bakura a little to rough for me.   
  
Day Sixteen: Wednesday  
  
Yami Bakura mean. He called me a wimp! I was tired!  
  
Day Seventeen: Thursday  
  
Liking Yami Bakura less and less every day. He's mean. Lots of   
homework. Must stop writing.  
  
Day Twenty: Sunday  
  
Yami Bakura becoming more powerful. Less of me more of him.   
Situation becoming a bit too kinky for my tastes…  
  
Day Twenty-four: Thursday  
  
Going to Duelist Kingdom tomarrow. This opens some doors. Must   
throw Ring out window!!!!!!!  
  
Day Twenty-five: Friday  
  
Finally time to leave. Be gone for many weeks. Bye room! Must bring   
Ring along…  
Yami Bakura  
Day One: Saturday  
  
Flew from Egypt to America in a fucking suitcase. Painful.  
  
Day Two: Sunday  
  
Been given to a young boy. Pretty. Very cute. Mine.  
  
Day Three: Monday  
  
Went to school. Haven't been to school for thousands of years. Old   
memories…  
  
Day Seven; Monday  
  
Ryou's a pussy. Why must he be so whiny?  
  
Day Eight: Tuesday  
  
Ryou becoming more and more cute. He's a little young, but since when   
did I care?  
  
Day Nine: Wednesday  
  
Ryou has too much homework. Too tired anyways. Damn, I've been here   
for Nine days, and haven't had some of Ryou yet! Damn it!  
  
Day Ten: Thursday  
  
Been informing Ryou of Millennium Ring's powers. He's been told twice   
now. Hands off, Yugi, he's mine!!!!  
  
Day Fourteen: Monday  
  
Talked Ryou out of throwing Ring out window. That would've been   
disastrous…  
  
Day Fifteen: Tuesday  
  
Ryou's boring. Never again…maybe once.  
  
Day Sixteen: Wednesday  
  
Called Ryou a pussy. He is. Poor kid, now I feel bad. He's very cute…So   
young.  
  
Day Seventeen: Thursday  
  
Helped Ryou with homework. Why did I do that? It's not me. Damnit   
Yami Yugi, you're rubbing off…  
  
Day Twenty: Sunday  
  
Making more appearances. Learning way through mind chambers. Very   
good, yes.  
  
Day Twenty-four: Thursday  
  
Going to Duelist Kingdom tomarrow. Nice of Ryou to notify me earlier.   
Don't throw away the Ring, Ryou!!!!!!  
  
Day Twenty-five: Friday  
  
Left. Will be gone for a long time. Rooming with Ryou. This can't be too   
bad can it? Ryou's very cute…  
Joey Wheeler  
  
Day One: Saturday  
  
Boring. No fun. Saturday sucks.  
  
Day Two: Sunday  
  
Like Sunday's any better. Everything's closed! And Tristan has to go to   
church!!! Ar…must do homework.  
  
Day Three: Monday  
  
Crap. Didn't finish homework. Detention…this sucks! Got an 'A' on   
project with Yugi, though.  
  
Day Seven: Monday  
  
Monday's suck. School days in general suck. Fuck school, fuck   
homework, fuck teachers, fuck detention, fuck school buses, fuck walking,   
fuck carrying books, fuck doing work, fuck red lights, fuck stupid people…  
Day Eight: Tuesday  
  
Three days 'till the end of the week. Like anything'll happen this   
weekend. Normal and boring, just like every one….Ar!  
  
Day Nine: Wednesday  
  
Yugi finished some necklace puzzle he got. That's all the news I have.   
How sad is that? I wonder what the puzzle necklace thing is…Hmmmmm.  
  
Day Ten: Thursday  
  
I had pizza for dinner! Hadn't had pizza in two days…it was torture.  
  
Day Fourteen: Monday  
  
Beginning to feel left out. I don't have a golden item on a chain. It   
makes Yugi look good…  
  
Day Fifteen: Tuesday  
  
Damn, Yugi is really hot. Ah! What did I just say? Oh well, he is…  
  
Day Sixteen: Wednesday  
  
School…the same as always. My life is arduous. Whoa, I didn't know it   
was possible for that word to come out of my mouth.  
  
Day Seventeen: Thursday  
  
Got a letter from Maxamillion Pegasus today. Wants me to come to   
Duelist Kingdom. Huh?  
  
Day Twenty: Sunday  
  
Wonder if I'll go to Duelist Kingdom. Yugi's going, so most likely, yeah.   
Wonder if I'll win…hell no.  
  
Day Twenty-four: Thursday  
  
Leaving for Duelist Kingdom tomorrow. Wonder id I'll room with Yugi,   
or Tristan…hope so. Maybe I'll room alone. Hope not.  
  
Day Twenty-five: Friday  
  
Woo Hoo! Finally leaving school! Be gone a long time. Bye house! Hello   
Duelist Kingdom!  
Tristan Taylor  
  
Day One: Saturday  
  
Saturdays suck. I'm so bored. Wonder if Joey's doing anything…  
  
Day Two: Sunday  
  
Went to church. Did homework. No fun. Sundays suck.  
  
Day Three: Monday  
  
Turned in homework. Got detention for throwing a banana at Joey   
during lunch. Damn.  
  
Day Seven: Monday  
  
Regular school day. Damn. Must do homework. Why do teachers load   
us with homework on Mondays?  
  
Day Eight: Tuesday  
  
Dueled Tea. Won. She sucks. Leave Tea!!!! We hate you!  
  
Day Nine: Wednesday  
  
Yugi got golden pyramid on necklace. Makes him look really good. He   
looked really good before.  
  
Day Ten: Thursday  
  
New kid has golden ring on necklace. I want a golden necklace too!   
Hungry. Must go eat. Went to Joey's for dinner. Had pizza. Yay!  
  
Day Fourteen: Monday  
  
More school. More detention. Screw teachers.  
  
Day Fifteen: Tuesday  
  
Three days left of school! What am I doing? Weekends suck just as   
much.  
  
Day Sixteen: Wednesday  
  
Maybe something cool will happen this weekend. Probably not.   
  
Day Seventeen: Thursday  
  
Maxamillion Pegasus wants me to come to Duelist Kingdom. Might go.   
Nice break from this crap. How long does it last?  
  
Day Twenty: Sunday  
  
Definitely going. Joey and Yugi are. Yay!   
  
Day Twenty-four: Thursday  
  
Leaving tomorrow. Must get deck. Maybe I'll be a cheerleader. That   
suits me better.  
  
Day Twenty-five: Friday  
  
Rooming with Joey. Rather room with Yugi, but…Yugi Joey and me   
tried ditching Tea. Smarter than she looks. Didn't work.  
Tea Gardener  
  
Day One: Saturday  
  
Tried to make contact with Yugi. Didn't work.  
  
Day Two: Sunday  
  
Tried to make contact with Joey. Didn't work.  
  
Day Three: Monday  
  
Had school. Got a 'B'. Oh well. Yugi came ?  
  
Day Seven: Monday  
  
Monday again. Was positive. Got food thrown at me.  
  
Day Eight: Tuesday  
  
Had school. Joey and Tristan and Yugi seem to like me even more than   
before. They tried to match me up for an assignment with someone else so I   
could get to know them. Very considerate.  
  
Day Nine: Wednesday  
  
Yugi finished golden puzzle necklace. Makes him even cuter. Want   
Yugi.  
  
Day Ten: Thursday  
  
One more day 'till school is out. For the weekend.  
  
Day Fourteen: Monday  
  
Had school. Very fun. Hung out with Yugi. He looked happy. Maybe he   
likes me. Hope so.  
  
Day Fifteen: Tuesday  
  
Must…have…Yugi…  
  
Day Sixteen: Wednesday  
  
More school. Laughed at Tristan and Joey behind their backs. They   
got detention.  
  
Day Seventeen: Thursday  
  
One more day…maybe Joey Yugi Tristan and me can go out for lunch.   
Hope so, if Yugi can come. Love Yugi. Going to Duelist Kingdom.  
  
Day Twenty: Sunday  
  
Tried to make contact with Tristan. Didn't work.  
  
Day Twenty-four: Thursday  
  
Leaving for Duelist Kingdom tomorrow. Hope it's fun. It will be, Yugi's   
coming.  
  
Day Twenty-five: Friday  
  
Went to dock. Met up with Yugi, Joey and Tristan. They wanted to   
play hide and go seek with me. All of them didn't hide, they ran. Silly boys. 


End file.
